


Mistakes Were Made

by AgxntReign



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgxntReign/pseuds/AgxntReign
Summary: Mon-El leaves after Kara embarrasses him at his work place.





	Mistakes Were Made

Hey guys this is something that i have thought about writing for a while now. This Story is an AU of Karamel (With some other characters) Warning Kara and Mon-El arent together at first that is set right after the beginning of 2x11 when Kara visits Mon-El for his shift at the bar. She tell him that she doesn’t think that they are a great match and it’s because of who he is, he takes what she says personally and decides that he should give her some space he made a drastic decision in this Mon-El never worked at CatCo so he never got a the glasses from Kara. Will things ever go back to how they were before? 

 

[Earlier] 

 

_ “Uh, hey, Mon-El?” Kara said looking up at him across the bar terrified not knowing how to start up the conversation knowing it would be awkward like the one they had the other night _

 

_ “Yeah.” he looked back at her he knew what she wanted to talk about he just didn’t think it would be so soon.  _

_   
_ _ She cleared her throat and finally started to speak “So, I know things have been a little weird since that conversation we had the other night.”  _

_   
_ _ And there it is. He thought to himself she was the one who was acting weird around him not the other way around. But he just sighed and spoke “Right. You know, I've been talking to some of the regulars and apparently Earth males are only supposed to express their feelings about sports and, occasionally, monster trucks So” he tapped the table and started filling a cup with beer  _

 

_ Kara shook her head “No, it was great that you were honest. That's actually a trait women like in men.But here's the thing, um, you were right. I'm not so sure we're a good match.” she hesitated  _ __   
  


_ He looked at her with sadness in his eyes, his eyes shining due to the tears that were forming in his eyes and cleared his throat holding back the tears, he spoke. “Yeah. Yeah, no.I'm just glad we're on the same page, you know.” he walked over to his right a bit  _

_   
_ _ She followed him continuing what she was saying  “I mean,(Edit that I’m putting here lol sorry) it’s never going to happen Mon-El I mean I have my career in journalism that I just started out on. In the meantime, when I'm not being Supergirl, I really need to focus on that. And even if I did have time to date someone, I wouldn't date someone like Someone who Who” she stuttered  _

 

_ He sighed “ Who is  An intergalactic bartender?” he questions  _

 

_ “Yes!” she exclaimed not realizing how bad that sounded  _

 

_ He clicked his tongue “Yes.” _

_   
_ _ “No.” she re-thought her answer “It's Because it's not your job. It's- It's the way you are.” she said awkwardly  _

_   
_ _ His heart sunk in his chest as if gravity had been too much and was crushing his organs and he tapped the table “ I'm going to go over there now.” he pointed away and walked off  _

_   
_ _ As he walked off Kara sighed “Okay.” she sighed as she went on with her day  _

 

[Now]

 

Mon-El walked into the DEO not communicating with anyone who came his way. He ignored everyone because he had this feeling in his stomach, (or was it his chest?) a feeling he never felt before.  _ A broken heart _ . He had the courage to admit his feelings to Kara and she rejected him, and if that wasn’t enough she had come to his work to make sure he knew that They were not a great match- at least to her.

 

He had been thinking about what to do right after he finished talking to Kara, he thought of one thing that made the most sense, he needed to give her space not only giving her space but also giving himself some space from her. He knew what he had to do so he sighed and Messaged J’onn from M’ganns phone since he didn’t have one of his own. So when he got to the DEO he went to J’onn’s office knocking on the door 

 

J’onn  looked up from a file he was reading “Mon-El, Come on in” he closed the file and a serious look wiped across his face 

 

Mon-El walked into the room and closed the door “Did you read my message?” he sat across from his martian friend 

 

J’onn nodded “Yes, i did. It seemed serious so you have all my attention.” He rested his arms on the table interlocking his fingers looking at Mon-El

 

“Alright thats uh great, I need your help- contacting Kal-El er i mean Clark-.Superman.” He cleared his throat 

 

“Why do you need to contact Superman?” he questioned 

 

“I want to train with him- in Metropolis.” he stated knowing that there is going to be a series of questions coming towards him

 

“What about Supergirl? Have you talked to her about this? Does she know?” He looked at him before standing up putting away the file in front of him pulling out another. 

 

“What about her? Not like she would care, hell she didn’t even want to work with me in the first place. She has already said everything that needed to be said.I’m just gonna give her some space plus this will be good for me- and her” he said in a upset tone and he took a deep breath. 

 

“Well, alright i will get in contact with Superman and set everything up. I will give him a number for a prepaid phone the DEO will provide for you, so you can talk out the details. I will get back to you by the end of the day.” he nodded 

 

Mon-El nodded and stood up and walked out of the office. He changed into a tank-top and some shorts as he was going to the training room and using the specially made treadmill made for the speed of a kryptonian and or daxamite. Trying to hide his real feelings with anger instead of sadness. “Sometimes I just wish I died with the rest of my people.” He said out loud thinking he was alone 

 

“Why would you say that man?”  Winn called out to Mon-El as he entered the room as if she had no idea

 

He was running faster than he ever had before when he heard his friends voice . He lost focus on what he was doing and he face planted against the treadmill “Grife” he cursed as he stood up from the ground “Winn, Hey I didn’t see you there-” 

 

“I just walked in. Mon-El-” He said in a concerned tone “Why would you say something like that?” His  tone now a mixture of both confused and concerned 

 

“It’s nothing Winn. Okay? So don’t worry about it.” he gave him a weak smile as he grabbed a towel wiping the sweat off of his forehead. 

 

“Okay well anyway- I have the Legion Ring that we took from the fortress of solitude a while back  J’onn told me to get for you. Along with a new email that i set up for you, Oh and here is your suit that Kara had me make for you. Clark has an extra room in his apartment that you will stay in and you will have to leave tonight. Look im not going to ask why you’re leaving but i just want to know- when are you planning on returning?” he handed Mon-El the ring and a piece of paper with the email info and his suit.

 

“I’m not sure- I’m not even sure if i am coming back. It depends.” he took the paper, his suit, and the ring putting it on and sighed “Thanks-” he walked out changed his clothes quickly after showering and was walking back to J’onn’s office when he saw Kara flying towards the DEO in the distance. 

 

He rushed to J’onns office closing the door. “Hey-” J’onn stood up and sighed as he handed Mon-El a bag with some clothes and handed him his phone along with it and told him the basic things he should know when he is training with Clark. He will work at the planet with him as a junior reporter and that he will be going by Mike Matthews with everyone that includes Clark himself and no matter where he is  “Thanks J’onn- This means a lot.” 

 

“I Don’t know what went down between you and Kara. But i will always be here if you need help. Just remember you are always welcome back here” he held out his hand to the Daxamite. 

 

He took the bag and phone and he nodded at J’onns words and shook his hand. “Till we meet again.” 

 

“Till we meet again, which i hope will be soon.” he nodded 

 

Mon-El took a deep breath as he snuck out of the DEO, noticing that Kara was not facing the balcony. He used his new found ability of flight (Thanks to the Legion Ring), and flew off to The Daily Planet. He landed in an alley behind The Planet and he pulled out his glasses from his bag putting them on as he walked inside.

 

Clark sat in his office typing away on his computer when the office phone rang. He picked up the phone and held it to his ear “Hello? Oh yeah, you can send him on up” he laughed “Okay, thank you. Alright. Bye” 

 

The lady at the front desk told Mon-El what floor Clarks office was on. So he walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the 26th floor. When he got off the elevator he quickly found Clarks office and knocked on the door 

 

Clark looked up when he heard the knock and he stood up opening the door seeing Mon-El. He moved over letting Mon-El inside his office and closed the door. He walked to his desk and leaned on it “Hey” he smiled a bit “Nice to truly meet you.” he held his hand out 

 

Mon-El walked inside and turned around when Clark shut the door and he looked around the office. It was pretty large, it was an all white semi decorated room with Clarks desk along with another desk next to his that was empty and he shook Clarks hand then nodded “You too” he dropped his hand from the hand shake 

 

Clark walked back to behind his desk and sat down “So i’m guessing J’onn filled you in about what you will be doing job wise while in metropolis?” 

 

Mon-El nodded and stood up straight “ Yep, My name Mike Matthews not Mon-El and I am a Junior Reporter here at the daily planet” he smiled 

 

Clark laughed a bit as he put some papers away and stood up “Actually it’s Going to be Mike Lewis J’onn decided to change it last minute anyways. Alright Mr. Lewis i just happened to get off work. So lets go to my apartment and get your things unpacked and get you ready for your first day as a reporter tomorrow. Lucky for you they put your desk in here with me and made me your mentor of sorts” he shrugged and grabbed his jacket “Alright let’s go” 

 

Mon-El nodded and they walked out and grabbed some big belly burger on their way to Clarks place. They walked inside and Clark helped Mon-El unpack and showed him around. When he was all unpacked he changed into some sweatpants and a T-Shirt 

 

[A Few Days Later In National City] 

 

Kara walked around looking for Mon-El when she ran into J’onn “J’onn! Hey, have you seen Mon-El?” she smiled

 

He gave her a confused look “He left” he stated and crossed his arms 

 

Her smile faded hearing what he said, Now confused she looked at him and said “What do mean he left?” 

 

J’onn Raised an eyebrow “what I mean is He left, He’s gone. He left for Metropolis a few days ago ” he said as he scratched his chin wondering how she didnt notice that he was gone already

 

She crossed her arms “Why are You telling me this like I’m supposed to know about this already?”  She was now extremely confused 

 

He bit his lip  “he made it sound like you already knew” he sighed 

 

She looked down and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear then looked back at him “What did he say? I mean like what did he say that made you think I already knew?”

 

J’onn cleared his throat “He said- that you had already said all that he needed to hear- no wait- you said everything that needed to be said.” he looked at Kara 

 

She could feel her heart drop in her chest “ I’m- I’m sorry I have to go- I-I sorry. I can’t” She flew home and sat down on her couch and picked up a photo off the coffee table that she didn’t recognize.

 

It was a photo of Her and Mon-El during a game night with Her, Alex, Maggie, Eliza and of course Mon-El. He was hugging her and she was hugging him back as they celebrated winning the game. 

 

She stared at the photo, at his eyes and his smile. Boy did she miss seeing that smile of his. She noticed that he hadn’t been smiling as much after she returned from Barry’s Earth but she just thought it had to do with his family or his planet being practically a wasteland now. But now- she knows the real reason he wasn’t smiling anymore. 

 

_ Her _

 

She was the reason that he was no longer smiling. She was the reason that he left.  _ How could she not have noticed he was gone.  _ She snapped out of her thoughts when she could feel a tear running down her face. “God I’m such an idiot”

 

_ She was crying _ , it was like the moment that J’onn told her he left she could feel her heart shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. The same feeling she had when she lost her Mom, Her dad, or even her aunt. She didn’t know why she felt this way. He was only a friend that’s all she ever thought of him nothing more or that’s what she thought-

 

“I can’t believe this is happening-.” She looked around for some reason she kept looking at the door hoping she would just hear his signature knock and he will be right there waiting for her. “I can’t believe this is happening” She repeated as She held the photo frame in her hands still she just pretty much lost a close friend. She for some reason turned it around seeing something written in Mon-Els handwriting 

 

_ “Like i said before. Absolutely Beautiful - M” _

 

She smiled a bit then more tears were running down her face. “Maybe this is for the best-”she said to herself. But next thing she knew, she was texting J’onn for Mon-Els new Email now feeling anger instead of pain.

 

She refused to take the blame for this. 

 

[Another two days later]

 

(Clark and Mike) 

 

When they arrived at the planet and they sat down at their desks Perry White (who had been out of town for a few days) walked into their office and started asking Clark a bunch of questions. His voice faded as he looked over and saw Mike as he was typing on his laptop. Perry looked at Clark “Who the hell is this?” 

 

“Mr. White this is Mike Lewis” Clark Hesitated “ur new Junior Reporter. Mike this is your new boss Perry White” he cleared his throat 

 

‘Mike’ stopped typing looking up at Perry waving awkwardly ‘Hi-” Perry gave Clark a dirty look as he signaled Clark to speak with him outside and they walked out. Things were quiet for a few minutes as he continued working. Until-.

 

_ Ding! _

 

His computer dinged and a new window opened up he looked away from the window he was currently working on and he saw what it was. It was a messages application that worked with his email. He shrugged and opened the application.

 

_ One New Message from: Kara Danvers  _

 

_ Kara Danvers sent: “Hey its me Kara, i just wanted to say- you know just in case you you were wondering. I’m mad. Very very mad. Although I am mad I will respect your decision to find a new Mentor due to our current situation- But you could have at least told me about your plans to leave-you didn’t even say goodbye. What kind of person does that? Oh wait a minute I know-A daxamite, The Prince of all Daxamites actually- and yeah I know, I have for a while now and yeah-it took me a few days to notice you had  left. And maybe that’s my fault, But maybe this is for the best-You leaving- I’m going to miss you I’m here if you need a friend. But just remember you did this not me. this was your choice not mine.  _

 

_ Ps: Thanks for the photo- _

_                                   Till we meet again- _

__ _ Kara” _

 

_ (From now on I’m going to be saying mike not mon-el) _

 

Mikes breath hitched as he read the passage Kara had sent to him and he quickly closed out of the window and he heard cars crashing on the road below (Super hearing he has all the same abilities as Kara normally but no flight hence needing the ring in this story) 

 

He stood up and walked out making eye contact with Clark as he nodded mouthing “I’ll meet you there” and He went to the stairs and rushed to the roof and as he exited the stairwell he was in his brand new suit just like Clark’s but a blue cape and red suit (switch the colors) and he flew off 

 

[National City]

 

“You have got to be kidding me” Winn said to Kara as he walked to her desk at CatCo 

 

“What? I did nothing wrong” She said not looking up 

 

Oh really? So then what is this?” He said placing a printed out photo that was a screenshot of the message she sent to Mon-El “ _ This _ . Doesn’t look like nothing to me Kara.” 

 

“He sent you a screenshot!?!” She groaned and pressed her index finger and her thumb to her forehead 

 

“Oh yeah he did” he said in a low tone, the fact that he was upset was obvious.  “What- what is this Kara? This-this isn’t you!”

 

“Winn” She said in a warning tone not looking up

 

“No- no Kara no do not ‘Winn’ me okay? Because I have every right to be upset and so does Mike! You took that man’s heart and you didn’t know it. And when you did. You know what you did?”

 

He took a breath “You just stepped all over it. And since that wasn’t enough you just had to show up at his work and pretty much insult his character in front of everyone there. You took Every ounce of pride that man had left and you just threw it away. Now it’s just gone.” He said in a whisper yell 

 

“So yes he did leave. Yes he did leave without saying goodbye. But he had a pretty damn good reason to do so.”

 

Her face tensed up and she looked at Winn shocked. She never thought of it that way. And a sudden rush of guilt went through her, it was quick. But it was there. “Are you done? Because I would like to get back to my work. I’ll text him later apologizing okay?” 

 

Winn clenched his fists and sighed “Yeah I’m done. Just do me a favor and don’t Contact him again, not till you get over whatever the hell it is you are going through right now. Because this” he picks up the screenshot of her message “This isn’t you Kara-” he sighed and walked out 

 

[Months later okay last big time skip] 

 

Mike had been working for the daily planet as a journalist for a while now it had almost been 6 months and he was kind of a big reporter now. Not that he cared though. He really didn’t care if people knew who he was or not. He just loved his Job. 

 

Him and Clark became really close friends even after the training was over he decided to pay rent and stayed with Clark. He grabbed a small bag and put it over his shoulder as he put his glasses in his bag 

 

He had also somehow became friends okay more than friends with Lena Luthor CEO of L Corp. Who had just happened to invite him to one of her many Galas that she throws to help donate for charity and things like that. most of all he just wanted to go back. 

 

Plus he had another reason to go back-.He got a Job at Catco as a reporter he didnt want to tell anyone yet so he just left. He opened the door to the Balcony of Clark’s apartment. They always used that as an exit. He quickly flew out and closed the window and sighed as he Zoomed to National City and landed on the roof of L-Corp now in civilian clothes and put his glasses on

 

[Lenas office]

 

“So you said your big time reporter ‘friend’” she used air quotes “would be here soon. What’s he like? Is he hot?” Kara smiled at her best friend 

 

“Kara!” She laughed and smirked “Maybe a little bit. And he’s super smart and kind. And he is super laid back” she smiled truly “he’s such a sweet guy” 

 

“He sound amazing” Kara Smiled at Her raven haired friend “It’s great that you met someone like that. Someone you can lean on you know?”

 

“Yeah, But it’s not like that. Because i have you already” she smiled and heard her office doors open and Her smile grew “Mike!” Lena Called out as she stood up and walked to the man in the doorway and hugged him.

 

“Lena, Hey” Mike smiled and hugged her back “It’s been too long” he chuckled his voice was different. He sounded more mature. His voice even deepened and was a bit more raspy. And he got a bit more buff, and to add to that, he grew a beard, which was different to say the least 

 

Kara froze when she heard the man speak. It was different but that is definitely him and she turned around to see and quickly turned back around It’s Mon-El. He’s a reporter? Most importantly He got  _ H O T.  _

 

“Come on I want you to meet my friend Kara-.” Lena walked to Kara with Mike following 

 

“Did you just say Kara? Oh my Rao-.” he said as he looked at Kara. She had her hair down. And was wearing a nice light pink dress with Lace straps 

 

Lena smiled at Kara “Kara this is my friend Mike, Mike this is my friend Kara she is also a reporter” 

 

“Yeah we have met before” Kara said standing up 

 

[later that day after hanging out with Lena and Mike for the day]

 

Kara walked into her apartment biting her lip as she put her bag down on the table and the door shut behind her “So a reporter eh? All the sudden you enjoy journalism? That’s interesting” She joked trying to hold back from yelling

 

“Kara-Please don’t” he sighed as he kept his jacket on. He didn’t want too many people knowing he was back so Kara offered him a place on her couch to sleep on. “I know you’re mad”

 

“Oh really? I thought I was happy” she said in an annoyed voice “Yes of course I’m mad Mon-El! You Left-.without a goodbye.I know i was rude to you when it was about your feelings for me. But i didn’t want to lose my best friend. The one person who understood me. But then you left and didn’t contact me once. You didn’t even try to contact me” She sighed and turned to him “and here you are-.6 months later-you just show up at my best friend’s office. Of all places that’s where you show up”

 

“In my defense I didn’t know she was your friend. I forgot.” He sighed 

 

“That is so not the point here Mon-El!” She was about to speak when he interrupted her

 

“Mike-it’s Mike” he stated 

 

“What?” She breathed tilting her head confused 

 

“I don’t go bye Mon-El anymore-.I go by Mike-.” He cleared his throat “So please just call me Mike-.”

 

“Oh-.” She said awkwardly “sorry- _ Mike, _ I shouldn’t have yelled at you-.you’re the one who should be mad at me-” 

 

“I’m not-Mad at you-” He stated and Kara looked at him confused “I mean I was- when I left. I was beyond upset trust me. So i left and i cut off all contact with you. I was going to contact you when i got your message. And i decided that it was for the best, so i stayed and tried to move on” 

 

Kara sighed and looked down “Yeah- of course. Totally, i understand. And i can tell you and Lena have become pretty close. How did that happen by the way?” she sniffed she wasnt going to lie, it hurt seeing him so close with Lena when it felt like it was yesterday when he confessed his feelings for her

“Well uhm actually she had been in metropolis and i saved her when i was wearing civilian clothes she promised she would keep my secret and insisted on at least trying to repay me with a cup of coffee and things just happened but were just friends thats it- That was 4 months ago-” he cleared his throat 

 

“Wait a minute.  _ She knows?!?!? _ ” she looked surprised 

 

“Don’t worry Kara i didnt tell her about you- Obviously” he cleared his throat again “So uh what about you? Have you met anyone?” 

 

She looked down then back at him“I mean i tried to move on also- actually I did-” 

 

Mike smiled as she mentioned Lena but could tell Kara was hurt and he smiled when she said she moved on. “That’s great. That’s really great, What’s uh what’s his name?” 

 

She smiled “His name is Riley” she said quietly 

 

“Oh-Cool” He replied Karas eyes widened as she just remembered something “What is it?” 

 

“Uh you cant stay here tonight. Lets go to Lenas place okay?” they rushed to Lenas place and she knocked on the door

 

Thinking its just Mike because he said he might just stay with her Lena opened the door “Hey Mi- Oh Kara you’re here too” She laughed a bit 

 

“Uh Mike needs a place to stay-” She cleared her throat awkwardly but she was smiling 

 

“Uh yeah of course i mean he already has a few of his things here from when he slept on the couch those few times so i dont see why not” She smiled 

 

Mike was standing there as he had his keys out and he had one to her apartment. And he pressed his lips together he’s going to hear about this later

 

Kara turned to him her smile fading and thought ‘ _ He had already been back to national city and he stayed here.’ _ he didn’t notice her smile fade and she saw him smile brightly 

 

Mike looked inside the large apartment. “You did not!” he smiled brightly 

 

Lena turned around noticing what he was talking about “Oh yes I did” she smiled 

 

Kara stood there confused and looked around “Did what?” she smiled awkwardly 

 

“Oh uh you wouldn’t understand its a just a thing-” he shook his head 

 

“Oh don’t you do that Mike. Follow me Kara” Lena laughed and moved over letting Kara inside walking over to a framed piece of paper on the wall 

 

Mike walking inside after them closing the door behind him

 

“This is an article Mike had written that it was nominated for pulitzer. It was based on the Luthor family mostly about me. How i’m trying to put some good to the Luthor name” She smiled 

 

Kara looked back at Mike who was making himself at home putting his coat away “Thats amazing” she turned back to Lena “But i mean when writing something like that. You aren’t specifically allowed to write about someone that you are involved with because of a potential bias opinion in the article did anyone know that you two were together?” 

 

Lena looked at Kara confused on her tone while speaking about her and Mike “Yeah but we arent together” she said confused 

 

Karas eyes widened and cleared her throat “Oh, Uhm sorry about that. I didn’t mean to sound rude” 

 

Mike decided it would be best if he just let Kara and Lena talk so he went to the bedroom and grabbed a new shirt from the bag of clothes he had there. And changed his shirt

 

“It sure seemed like you did- whats wrong? You don’t seem like you are happy for me. In fact you seem pretty pissed about it?” She crossed her arms “Shouldn’t you be happy that i found someone im close to?”

 

“No no no Lena its not that im not happy for you. I am, its just ive known Mo-Mike for a while and last time i saw him- he had just told me he had feelings for me and i was a terrible person and i really hurt him. So he left, without saying goodbye, he rode a train away to Metropolis and didnt talk to me- contact me in anyway- so i guess im still just pissed at him for doing that to me-” 

 

“Because you had feelings for him-?” she said in an upset tone and she sighed “Look Kara im not going to Lie-. He told me about you- and everything that happened he was just as hurt” 

 

“Yeah well-.I liked him but not anymore trust me on that. Hes a completely different person now. I don’t know who he is anymore, but you do.” She smiled “ I’m sorry for being rude. I’m glad you’re happy” she smiled 

 

Lena smiled “Don’t worry about it. How about this. We can order some potstickers and pizza and you can invite Riley and we can all get to know each other better how does that sound?” 

 

Kara smiled then nodded “I’m sure he would love that, hes probably on his way to my place so i should call him now before he gets there” she started to walk out pulling her phone from her pocket calling Riley 

 

Lena smiled and waited till Kara walked to the other room “Hey Mike?” she called out to Mike looking around 

 

“In the bedroom!” he called out as he was taking his shirt off after he finally found the t- shirt he was looking for 

 

Lena Walked in seeing him start putting on his t shirt “Wait- no dont wear that.” she chuckled and went to her closet grabbing one of the nice button down shirts she had gotten for him “Put this on”

 

He raised an eyebrow before putting the t shirt down folding it again and putting it away grabbing the button down from her hands “Okay? Why do i need to wear this?” he looked confused 

 

“Because” she started as he put his arms through the sleeves and she buttoned the shirt for him and put her hand on his chest when she finished “We are having guests over and plus this shirt isn’t that expensive so it won’t matter if you get grease on it when we eat Potstickers and Pizza” she walked to her bathroom and used a makeup wipe to take off the lipstick she was wearing 

 

“Oh okay, So who will be joining us tonight” he smiled as he saw her walk into the bathroom   

 

She walked out of the bathroom “Kara and her boyfriend Riley” she smiled and Mike gave her a look “Come on just give this a try okay? I know you’re still upset about what happened between you two and you’re trying to hide it. It still hurts I know, but maybe if you meet him and see that she’s happy. Maybe you will finally have some closure? Pleaseeeee” she gave him puppy eyes 

 

He looked at her a bit and sighed “Fine ill do it. Lets go” he chuckled 

 

She smiled brightly “Thanks you’re the best” she lightly hugs held his hand as they walked back out to the living room seeing Kara on her phone texting.

 

Kara looked up from her phone and her smile shrinking a bit when she saw Mike’s hand around Lena’s waist but she immediately realized and brought a smile back to her face “Hey, He should be here any minute” she smiled 

 

Lena heard a knock at the door “Well that was quick” she walked to the door and opened it “Riley, Come on in” 

 

He walked in holding a pizza box and a bag of potstickers “Uh i saw them at the door so i just signed the receipt and took the food” he laughed

 

Kara stood up and walked to him planting a soft kiss on his lips “Hey Babe” 

 

“Hey” he said with a sweet smile and held out the food “Where can i?” He looked around and Lena and Kara each grabbed the food and brought it to the kitchen leaving Mike standing there awkwardly. Riley noticed him standing there “So you must the mystery man Lena is friends with. I’m Riley, Kara’s boyfriend. You are?” he extended his hand to Mike

 

Mike looked at Rileys hand and looked at Kara then shook his hand “My names Mike-Uh Mike Lewis-” 

 

“Wait a minute-Mike Lewis, You’re one of the Daily Planet’s top journalists! You Wrote that article on the Luthor Family that almost won a-”

 

“Pulitzer, Yep thats me” he laughed “I mean i don’t really care much about rankings or anything like that although i was very glad that one of my articles was nominated for a pulitzer i normally only write because i just love it.” he laughed

 

“Yeah, i totally get that. I mean there are other journalists like that around. Like i heard Clark Kent is the same way.” he was really into journalism he just felt so drawn to it.

 

“Clark is actually exactly the same you’re right” he laughed “ Clark is kind of the reason why im like that, he was my mentor when i first started. I guess he justs rubbed off on me.” He laughed “He still is a bit i mean i guess thats what happen when you work with your roommate” he laughed 

 

“ Yeah, But seriously The work you both have done it’s. Its truly amazing mostly because you guys tell the truth not a bunch of lies.” he stopped for a second then cleared his throat “Uhm if you don’t mind me asking so much about your work. Uhm have you guys found a permanent replacement for Jimmy Olsen yet?” 

 

“Unfortunately no we haven’t. It’s still just a bunch of temporary placements. Why do you ask?” he tilted his head 

 

“Uhm it’s because i used to work at Catco as a replacement in Jimmy’s old department but i got fired because they had to downsize the company. And i used to be a Photojournalist so im just looking for a job”

 

“Oh well im sure i can talk to Perry White about getting you a job at the Planet. That’s if you want me too” he smiled.  _ Damn he actually liked this guy _ .   

 

“You would do that?” He looked surprised at Mike’s generous offer 

 

“Riley Babe we need your help!” They heard Kara call out 

 

“Ill be right there! I mean if you are serious i would love that.” he laughed “but uh I should probably go help” he said as he walked to the kitchen

 

Lena walking out after he walks in and she walked to Mike “See? He’s not all that bad” She Smiled 

 

“I wasn’t worried about meeting Riley, it’s Kara I didn’t want to be around-.” He sighed “Look let’s just go eat okay? ” 

 

[After Dinner]

 

“Oh my god that was delicious!!!!! Ryyyy, Can we get some dessert on the way home?” She said as they were grabbing their things 

 

“We just finished eating dinner and you’re already thinking about dessert?” He laughed 

 

“Yuppppp” she giggled and fixed her glasses

 

“You guys leaving already?” Lena walked back to them and Mike followed 

 

“Uh yeah Kara has to work in the morning and I have to go out and run some errands” Riley explained 

 

“oh uh Riley before you leave.” He hands him a paper “this is my email address and my number so we can talk more about the situation you told me about okay?” He smiled lightly 

 

Riley nodded and took the card “thanks” 

 

“Alright well we will see you guys around?” Lena said to Kara and she nodded and waved goodbye 

 

After the door was closed Mike took his Glasses off to make sure they were gone as he used his x-ray vision

 

“Are they gone?” Lena asked with a smile 

 

Mike nodded and he looked at Lena blinking a bit as his vision went normal “Yeah they are gone” 

 

“Alright” she smiled and started to walk away when he grabbed her arm slightly and pulled her into a hug 

 

He pulled away and looked at her and sighed “Look Lena-. I don’t think-” and then there was a bunch of cars crashing down in the streets and he sighed 

 

“You don’t think this is going to work out-. Dont worry about it i understand. And you should go help those people” Lena sighed as he flew out as she grabbed her phone and Mikes and went to charge them when Mikes phone went off.

 

_ Winn Schott: “Dude she still has feelings for you- she told me the other day. You can’t do this. You’re (maybe we haven’t established this yet, although i doubt you are) over her but she’s not over you-.”  _

 

She sighed “that’s none of my business “ she plugged in his phone and left it alone and smiled when he flew back in 

 

He smiled and quickly changed into pjs and she got in her pjs also and she walked to bed and he walked to the couch. 

 

“Goodnight Mike” She turned to him 

 

“Goodnight Lena” He smiled as he laid down on the couch and turned off the lamp. 

 

[Next day]

 

Mike woke up seeing Lena in the kitchen drinking Coffee while on the phone “Oh- i should be quiet” he whispered

 

“Look i know i’m the CEO but i need a day off” she sighed as the person on the other line disagreed with her “I don’t even know why we are arguing about this. Fine ill be in around 10” 

 

Mikes phone buzzed and he walked to where it was charging picking it up and answering “Hello?” he said in a tired voice 

 

_ “Mon-El-” Kara’s voice came through the phone “We need to talk”  _

 

“I dont know Kara-” he sighed and looked at Lena who was walking to her room to get changed 

 

Lena was walking to her room and she could hear Mon-El through the walls 

 

“ _ Like seriously talk. I heard what you said to Lena last night- about not wanting to be around me. But i seriously think we need to talk-”  _

 

“Fine-But Kara- If things are awkward- its because im not gonna lie- things havent changed” he sighed “What time do you want to meet?” 

 

“Is now okay? At my apartment? Things changed last night Riley and i got into an argument so he stayed at his place” 

 

“Yeah ill be there in a few” he hung up and changed and zoomed out of Lenas place and Knocked on the door to Karas apartment

 

Kara walked to the door and opened it seeing Mon-El. His hair was slicked back a bit and he was wearing his favorite Green jacket a white t-shirt underneath with a pair of jeans. She wasnt going to lie He took her breath away without even trying “Hey- come in” She walked to the couch

 

He followed her to the couch closing the door behind him and he sighed “So whats up?” he stood next to her  

 

Yeah- uh look i know you are over me, but im not over you- wait i mean.” she sighed and covered her face with her hands

 

“Wait you’re not over me? But you? Riley, the photojournalist. Wait...Since when were you-.Under me-?” he sighed embarrassed on what he just stated   

 

“Mon-El-. I always liked you i was just scared-.and i know you’re over me but-” She was about to say something 

 

“Kara- Im not over you- i never was” he sighed 

 

“But you and Lena- i thought” she sounded confused

 

“Woah woah no no its nothing like that. We are not- we aren’t- shes just a close friend. But Kara you have a  _ boyfriend. _ And i hate to say it but hes a nice guy and i hate to be the reason why you guys break up” 

 

“We already did-. Break up i mean-.” She sighed and looked away from him “He got a call from the planet- asking him if he wanted to work there as a photojournalist and he asked me to move with him and i freaked out and didn’t know what to say- so he ended things” 

 

“Oh-Im sorry i didn’t know-” he sighed and on impulse he put his hand on her shoulder for emotional support 

 

She looked at his hand on her knee then back at him “Its not your fault Mon- I mean Mike. Sorry im not used to saying Mike yet” She laughed 

 

“Don’t worry about it. You can call me Mon-El. It’s fine.” he smiled and he cleared his throat “So what you are telling me is. You have feelings for me-?” he said quietly 

 

She nodded and turned to him pushing hair from her face to behind her ear

 

“Which means-Nothing’s stopping us now-” He searched her face for any type of regret for telling him or any type of hesitation 

 

“Nope Nothing’s stopping us.” She smiled, she didn’t know who moved first or if it was only her who moved in but next thing she knew his lips were on hers. Just as she remembered, the feeling of when they first kissed came back. Yet this kiss was different. It seemed more-.true more meaningful. 

 

He pulled away smiling and he rested his forehead on hers “I’m sorry i left” he sighed 

 

She looked him in the eyes “I’m sorry for pushing you away”


End file.
